Poems of Warriors, Evil, Good, and In Between
by Nightriver
Summary: Well the title kinda explains it.. You never know when I will think of another.
1. Chapter 1

A Poem about Tigerstar (Tigerstar's POV)

This is a poem about how Tigerstar appears to "help" his kin, even though he's dead. It use to be a poem about a panther I wrote a few years ago. I edited it to make it a Warriors poem. If you want to see the original poem, tell me in your review. Hope you like it. Oh, yeah, please review.  
Nightriver (and Figaro)

Nightfall comes and Sunhigh goes,  
but when you're standing all alone,

My amber eyes are shining bright,  
trust me, they will help guide you through the night 


	2. Jaypaw

No One Understands

This is a poem from Jaypaw's POV and it is about...well...just read and find out. :) Inow realize poems come easy to me so this will have lots of chapters. As always, review. The next one is about Darkstripe.

Nightriver

I am not blind,  
I see what you cannot,  
I view others' dreams,  
secrets,  
danger to a Clan,  
evil,  
love,  
battle plans,  
I see them all,  
only me,  
not you,  
be careful what you dream,  
I lurk in the shadows,  
though you may see me,  
Yellowfang scolds me,  
I mean no harm,  
I want to help,  
Just because,  
I cant see you now,  
doesnt mean,  
i wont see you later,  
in our dreams,  
i've saved a life,  
No one understands,  
I sense feelings,  
greif,  
fear,  
love,  
anger,  
everything,  
only me,  
I hold the power of the stars,  
changing destinies,  
anything you dream,  
Mom,  
Dad,  
brother,  
sister,  
every clan,  
none of them get it,  
no one understands,  
Leafpool,  
she knows,  
and says to stop,  
no,  
I,  
wont,  
the power,  
is mine. 


	3. Tigerstar

Everywhere Yet Nowhere

Yes, its another Tigerstar poem. This is a really good one. Its in Tigerstar's POV and its directed a Lionpaw. I cant believe how fast I wrote it. It only took me 5 min. or less. Its from the top of my head. Evil poems are cool.  
(plz review)  
Nightriver the poet ;)

I am watching you,  
I am everywhere yet nowhere,  
I am the shadow only you see,  
the voice only you see,  
the chill only you feel,  
the help only you get,  
come to my side,  
don't listen to your father,  
he refused his chance,  
don't listen to Firestar,  
he revealed my secret,  
listen to me,  
rise to the top,  
become deputy,  
become leader,  
conquer the Clans,  
then the Tribe,  
next the earth,  
you are strong,  
you are great,  
your father knows nothing,  
get rid of who you need to rule,  
Hawkfrost and I are your mentors,  
listen to us,  
come to our side Lionpaw,  
we are watching you,  
we are shadows only you see,  
we are everywhere yet nowhere,  
everywhere yet nowhere,  
everywhere yet nowhere,  
everywhere yet nowhere,  
yet nowhere,  
yet nowhere,  
yet nowhere,  
nowhere,  
nowhere,  
nowhere,  
nowhere...

Did you like it? Now you know what happens to me on a snow day after eating 5 marshmallow peeps. I think this proves that sugar highs are good things. 2/27/08 Nightriver the Poet

this is dedicated to my only fan i know of,Nightsnake! You are awesome because wasnt gona write another poem but when you put me on that alert thing I got so happy I wrote another EVIL poem. Muhahahahahaha! Hack! Hack! Sorry hairball! As I was saying, my long story is called, Nightriver's Prophecies Book 1: Falcon and i need to finish typing soon.

Nightriver 


	4. Darkstripe

I'm Sorry

This is like, a really long poem. Its 4 pages in my notebook. Sooooooo, its in Darkstripe's POV after he dies and is in the Dark Forest. For some reason, I always liked him. The poem is like a letter.

Nightriver

Help,  
get me out,  
I know,  
I made mistakes,  
but,  
I'm sorry,  
StarClan,  
I understand,  
why I'm here,  
Tigerstar,  
he bribed me,  
he said we,  
would rule,  
together,  
but,  
he lied,  
really,  
he treated,  
me,  
like a slave,  
I'm sorry,  
really,  
I was stubborn,  
foolish,  
a piece of Fox-dung,  
I understand,  
If you won't forgive me,  
I miss,  
ThunderClan,  
and,  
even,  
Firestar,  
tell them,  
I'm sorry,  
so sorry,  
Congratulations,  
Squirrelflight,  
Brambleclaw,  
for your kits,  
Jaypaw,  
Hollypaw,  
Lionpaw,  
I'm lonely here,  
I thought I hated ThunderClan,  
but,  
the truth is,  
TigerClan was worse,  
Tigerstar killed anything,  
that tryed to stop him,  
I thought about it,  
Coming back,  
leaving TigerClan,  
but,  
when,  
he noticed,  
Mistyfoot and the others,  
were gone,  
he said,  
if you see them,  
or,  
anyone else,  
left,  
to kill them,  
I got used to it,  
living in fear,  
I realized,  
I loved you,  
ThunderClan,  
StarClan,  
I'm sorry,  
Please,  
forgive me,  
I'm in tears,  
I am glad,  
for my,  
apprentice,  
Ferncloud,  
I always knew,  
Dustpelt loved her,  
if I stopped,  
I wouldn't be here,  
I should have listened to Longtail,  
I'm sending this,  
StarClan,  
ThunderClan,  
I need out,  
Help me,  
please,  
I'm sorry,  
Mistyfoot,  
for killing,  
Stonefur,  
Tigerstar,  
sliced my ear,  
just because,  
I said to lighten up,  
on your kits,  
Graystripe,  
I don't blame you,  
if,  
you,  
hate me,  
but,  
if you can,  
forgive me,  
because,  
I'm sorry,  
Goodbye,  
Sincerely,  
Darkstripe,  
the warrior,  
who,  
needs,  
to'  
be,  
forgiven,  
and,  
is,  
sorry,  
for,  
everything,  
and,  
is,  
misunderstood. 


	5. AN

I'm sorry to anyone who read chapter three. I posted the wrong thing. So sorry. I feel like an idiot. But its fixed now. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

nightriver :3


	6. Please help

Well i have a problem. No ideas. please message me if you get any ideas. thanks! 


End file.
